


Jagged Conversations

by romanmustberomantic



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanderz
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders - Freeform, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders - Freeform, M/M, Sanders Sides (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 09:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13051542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanmustberomantic/pseuds/romanmustberomantic
Summary: Soulmate au! Where if you draw or write on your arm your soulmate can read it. Roman tries to talk to his soulmate but his soulmate isn't interested.





	Jagged Conversations

Roman had learned at a young age that his soulmate wanted nothing to do with him. The whole ability to talk by writting on their arms made that much easier. Whe. His soulmate first showed disinterest it wad by writting no to anything he wrote even if it wasn't a question.

Then, after awhile it was just a simple line through what he had written. Roman never gave up, even though the odds were agaist him. Every morning, without fail, he would write 'Have a good day.' only for it to be crossed out.

 Sometimes Roman's friend Patton would join in on the fun. Patton would take Roman's arm anf a black pen and would draw little smiley faces while telling Roman that it would improve his soulmate's mood. Those little faces, and sometimes tiny dogs, Patton would draw would be the only things ever not crossed out.

Roman still hopes that, even with his soulmate's sour mood, that when they final,y meet he could win the person's heart. But, as each year passed Roman became less and less sure. Roman today was feeling more ambitious than normal while stareing at his good morning message from this morning. 

Roman had grabbed a blue pen and started to write "Why do you cross out everything I write?"

His soulmate took a black pen and crossed out the word everything. 

Roman sighed and wrote back. "That is not what I meant."

His soulmate went back and crossed out everything but the "ha" in the word what. 

Roman sighed and crossed out the word "ha" and then wrote "How does it feel now?" 

Once again the whole sentance Roman wrote was crossed out.

Roman smirked and wrote back  "Look who's throwing a fit now."  
   
That sentance was also crossed out.

Roman sighed, he had made progress for once but he had messed it up. Roman set the pen on he skin again and wrote " Come on, talk to me please."

Every word but "talk" was crossed out.

Roman smiled a bit and wrote back "Why won't you talk to me?"

Roman watched as an elegant black writting appeared on his arm "I wasn't ready".

Roman frowned "Sorry, I didn't mean to push you."

"Maybe we can  can meet up So we don't have messy arms Or at least trade numbers" Roman's soulmate suggested.

"Do you live in Springfield?"

"Close to it"

"There's a shop Twin Geeks Coffee meet me there in 2 hours?"

"Sure."

\---------

That is how Roman got stuck stareing at a board of drinks unsure what to get. 

"The hot chocolate is to die for." A voice pipped up from behind him.

"I can't milk is bad for singing voices."

"Tea?"

"What do you recommend?"

"The mint is good."

Roman went and order, got his drink and found himself a table.

"Where are you?" Roman texted.

"Im here"

"Be nice to know who I'm looking for."

"Large purple hoodie dark brown hair"

"Coco boy!" Roman messaged back.

Roman looked over at coco boy as he turned around to look back at him.

"Im not going over there" Coco boy messaged back.

Roman got up and walked over to coco boy and held his arm out. "I'm Roman, coco boy."

"Stop calling me coco boy. I'm Virgil. " Virgil replied.


End file.
